Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
It is the object of the present invention to provide and minimize the size of an absorbent pad intended to prevent the rearward leakage of menstrual fluid. It is another object of the present invention to provide a means for a woman to sleep on her back without the risk of posterior leakage. It is another object of the present invention to provide a minimal sized absorbent pad to be worn with small sized textiles or tight fitting garments.
One feature of this aspect of the invention is that the pad incorporates an ELONGATED REARWARD APPENDAGE.
Another feature of this aspect of the invention is that the elongated rearward appendage shall be placed between the buttocks, securing its position to the wearer and preventing any liquid flow.
Prior Feminine Pads have not addressed the need for stoppage of the flow in the rearward or posterior direction, namley to the buttocks and posterior of the upper thights.The means of stopping the rearward flow and retention of the device in the crotch of the user are both novel and previously undocumented. Prior art pads are oversized.
Set forth below is a brief summary of the invention which achieves the foregoing and other objectives and provides the foregoing and hereafter stated benefits and advantages in accordance with the structure, function and results of the present invention as embodied and broadly described herein.
This feature is specific to, but not limited by this specificity, the need to prevent leakage of fluids,the main point of absorbency is in the main portion of the pad. Another feature of this aspect of the Feminine Hygiene Pad is that it is of minimal size and is intended to be worn with small sized textile and tight fitting garments.